Chaser
by Heathermorrissexriot
Summary: Before Brittany moved in 7th grade, causing her to go to a different middle school, she and Santana were best friends. A lot changed since then and although they've gone to McKinley together they've never been as close...that is until Puck and Brittany strike up a bet that involves a date with a short, Latina cheerleader. Horrible summary, but it involves Badass!Britt :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Puck, I've got a better chance of laying the whole drama club than you've got of even getting a date with her." Brittany pointed at her friend across the table with a French fry before tossing it up into the air and catching it in her mouth with ease. "Pierce, you've already done that, you're a freakin' sex shark." Puck rolled his eyes, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He always used to refer to himself as a sex shark but these days all his meals have been pilfered by one tall, blue eyed shark. "See, if this was one of our awesome bets you'd have already lost and I'd be $50 richer!" "Oh, you wanna make another bet, huh? If I remember correctly I was the one who won the last two, not you, Pierce!" Puck leaned forward across the table, snatching some of Brittany's fries and smirking. "It's been a few weeks, let's see if you've still got that lucky streak going. It's gotta be a really good one though, none of this 'whoever can chug the most beers in 2 minutes wins' crap, I want a real challenge." Brittany was already deep in thought, trying to think of something both challenging and amusing. A dark, mischievous smile grew on her face as she began to feel an idea coming on. "Oh, God, what's that look for, Pierce?" Puck nervously ran his hand through his Mohawk, he knew that look and it usually didn't end well for his ego. "You and Fabray, doing the horizontal monster mash by the end of the semester and you can have my Sportster." Brittany smiled at the light that ignited in Pucks eyes at the mention of her beloved Harley. He'd had a boner for that thing since the summer before sophomore year when Brittany found it in a junkyard and he helped her build it up to its current glory. "No fucking way. You can't be serious, I've seen you pull a knife on a guy for trying to touch your baby." Puck's heart was racing, he was convinced the closest thing he's ever felt to love was for that damn bike. What could he say, when he makes her purr he gets a fuzzy feeling inside. "Oh, I'm dead serious, because I know you'll never get through her hefty chastity belt, not even if you could find the key she no doubt threw into the ocean years ago." "I held the door open for her this morning, she smiled and said 'Thank you, Noah.' So I think I'm making some progress." Puck puffed his chest out, smug as ever with his 'progress'. "Well, seeing as you've been working at this particular endeavor for, oh, only 2 freaking years I think if you keep going at this rate you'll only be 80 when she lets you hold her hand!" "Look, just because she's a little less enthusiastic about riding the Puck train doesn't mean it's not gonna happen. You just think it's impossible because it's been so long since you've had to work for longer than 20 minutes to get into someone's pants. In fact, I think I figured out your half of the bet." Puck clapped his hands together and began to rub them like a freaking cartoon villain or something. "Oh, really now?" Brittany cocked her eyebrow as she leaned in to listen. "So you've fucked the whole drama club, but I know there is one petite cheerleader you've had your eye on since the beginning of time…" Puck's smile grew larger and larger as he saw Brittany's cocky smile waver for a moment. "And I think it's high time you became familiar with the stinging pain of rejection, bring you back down to our lesser being's level. Oh, and here's the catch; you've gotta get her to date you, not just get fucked by you once in the back of a dark classroom after hours." Puck looked so proud of himself, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Brittany's jaw hurt from clenching so strongly. Puck knew she was competitive, and he knew she had a little issue with losing. But more than that, he knew she'd had an infatuation with Santana Lopez, aka head cheerleader and deeply closeted lesbian, since she was about seven years old. "What do I get if-when I win?" Brittany finally managed to ask after staring at Puck's stupid smile for what felt like ages. "Well, you get to keep your baby?" Puck hoped that would be enough for her to take the bet, but knew it wouldn't be. Brittany just raised her eyebrows and nudged her head in a 'keep talking' motion. "And I'll help you build that ridiculous tree house for Lord T…" She kept looking at him with the same expectant face, and he just sighed while rolling his eyes before continuing, "Did I mention I'd buy you Dots for the rest of your life and even give you 5 boxes of Lucky Charms with just the marshmallows?" Puck smiles sweetly, waiting for her response. Brittany turned around to look in the direction of the table she knew Santana would be at, sat with the other cheerleaders. She was laughing and rolling her eyes at something Quinn seems to have said, and Brittany smiled slightly. Brittany had decided a few weeks earlier that she'd wanted to try befriending Santana again, why not go the extra mile and try for a date? Besides, even if she loses her side of the bet she knows Puck's chances are lower than hers. Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brittany sat on the hard bleachers in the brisk September breeze as she thought about how different 7th grade had been from 6th. Shet understand a word she said, almost like she was speaking another language. Despite her interpersonal barrier shetechnically one. Brittany was friends with Noah Puckerman, but she ended up with Finn Hudson as well, seeing as they were a package deal. Theys not like Brittany hated Finn or anything, he was just kind ofd had Puck to help her a bit with that. In the years between 7th and 9th grade het make much sense to anyone but her Puck would let her know, and try to explain why it didnd been through most of the big parts of growing up together. First time sneaking out, first time getting a detention, first time ditching school, first time getting drunk, first time falling from a tree as tall as a second story building (that may or may not be related to their first time getting drunk), and they even shared their first time having sex together. Brittanyt shared growing up was a first kiss which had instead been shared with her by a short, timid brunette girl rather than a tall, overly confident boy with a questionable haircut. That thought brings Brittany back to the present, it brings her back to the football field in front of her, and it brings her back to the cheer squad practicing their routine to the tune of a shrill Sue Sylevester yelling nonsense about uncoordinated gremlins through a megaphone. Brittany often watched the cheer squad after school, it was almost routine. She definitely enjoyed watching all the girls flipping through the air and running around, getting all sweaty in those sinfully short skirts, but today she couldnd pay more attention to Santana than the other girls, but ever since her and Puck made the bet the day before she couldnt get her eyes off of her.

See, before Puck, Finn, and Britt had become the three musketeers in middle school it was originally Brittany and Santana as the dynamic duo. Theyd stayed that way until the year Brittany switched schools. Brittany had spent an entire summer living with Santana when her dad went AWOL for two months, and that was the summer before 7th grade. Brittany had literally moved in, bringing Lord Tubbington and her sacred collection of Disney movies with her. They had become closer than ever, spending all day and night together, most of the time just the two of them. Sometimes Quinn would tag along to the mall or to the movies but she always felt like the other two girls were on a whole different wave length. That was also the summer Brittany and Santana had seen SantanaEw, thats, like, eating her face she likes that? I mean, wes like watching someone eat -o, Britt?Yeah, totally. Have you ever seen someone eat jello? It looks really gross, all rubbery and jiggling but when you eat it the texture doesns all sweet and makes a lot of sense, I still think he might just be a bad kisser. I overheard Danielle talking about how shes never kissed anyone before, so maybe het gotten enough practice or you think everyone whose never been kissed is a bad kisser?Maybe not, but I mean itve gotta practice to get really good at it, right?If that

**t have to be so scared to kiss the person you like because youre prepared. Thatt kiss Mike at the dance, right?**Yeah, I was really, really , I remember you came back out to the gym all jittery. Is it really that scary?Not scary, justt know, it made me really nervous because I donm a bad kisser, you know?Maybe we should practice with each other.s cheeks get a glow of pink as she actively avoided looking at Brittany in the eyes. Brittany hesitated for a moment before responding, not because she didnt expected Santana to say that. Just a few months before Santana had put an end to their hand holding saying they were . Santana took BrittanyI mean, like, you were just saying its really weird for two girls to do, I don** Santana**Itbesides, its voice was soft, she was pretty sure Santana was about to get up from where they were still crouched and she didns blue ones and her lips. She had the same look on her face that she usually gets when shes concentrating really hard. Santana closed her eyes and took a breath, getting ready to tell Brittany just to forget it. Before she could open her eyes and speak her lips were met with a gentle, closed mouth kiss.

re about to throw up.s hand was on Brittanyd finished his make-up test. She must have been lost in thought for a good 20 minutes.

m fine, just spacing out, you know how I on, let


End file.
